


It was always going to be "yes"

by LadyNobody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper76 Week, Reaper76week2018, Slow Dancing, They're just cute ok, i'm sorry this is my first time writing fluff, two dorks being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: [Day2: "they loved each other"]“You do know, after all these years, that I spent my days milking cows, not planting roses, don’t you?”He looked offended,the hand on his hip briefly left to hold his chest.Truly shocked indeed.“Are you telling me that flowers didn’t grew towards you?”





	It was always going to be "yes"

Cold covered the glass walls of the vast UN’s ballroom, as the chill from the gardens tried to enter like an uninvited guest.  
It was dark, with only the tender touch of the moon to lighten up the leftovers of the party.  
Banners hanging sluggishly between the chandeliers  
and colorful confetti still scattered all over the marble floor.

The ghost of laughs and music still echoed, almost haunting, between those walls.

_The war is over._

“Or so it would seem”

His head snapped to look further away, at the bottom of the staircase.  
He hadn’t realized his thoughts had left his lips nor that someone else had arrived.  
But his body relaxed as the moon gently caressed the other man’s face,  
making it seems like his dark smiling eyes were seriously sparkling with mischief.

“You still talk out loud without noticing, Morrison”

“And you still like to startle people, Reyes”

Their voices slowly decreased to whispers,  
knowing smiles and tender glances   
as they savored those few moments after their chest touched in the middle of the room.

They didn’t even realize the silence that had quietly fell over them.

“I knew I would’ve find you here”

“Oh really? Why?”

“Simple“ he brought one of his hands to his smiling lips, pressing on it lightly as a butterfly on a delicate flower “because you didn’t have a chance to dance with me all evening”

A light flush touched his cheeks as he tried not to give himself away too quickly.

He did a poor job, like always.  
Gabe was able to read him as an open book  
and he really did come back in the ballroom with the hope of meeting him,  
praying that his feelings of longing were somehow reciprocated.  
But at that point he should have known already that the answer would’ve been yes.

_It was always going to be yes between the two of them._

“Shall I take this as a yes?”

“Don’t be too full of yourself, now…”

“How can I be full of myself when my heart overflows with you?”

He made a gagging noise, rolling his eyes as a laugh tried to betray him.  
He could feel the other man’s gaze tracing each and every feature of his face,  
basking in his presence as if he hadn’t in a lifetime,  
making that heart of his beating just a little bit faster,  
just a little bit…

“You’re terrible”

“You love me”

“I suppose so-“

“Then, can I have this dance?”

His other hand reached his hip,  
holding,  
caressing the skin from above the ridiculously decorated uniform.

He always knew how to make him fall head over heels for him,   
like if it was the first time once again.

“But there’s no music”

“What? Can’t you hear the orchestra over there? Is playing just for the two of us”

“Mhmh and what would the piece be?”

“Waltz of flowers, of course, for one very special farm boy”

Jack raised his eyes up to the ceiling  
with a long,   
loud sigh.  
  
“You do know, after all these years, that I spent my days milking cows, not planting roses, don’t you?”

He looked offended,  
the hand on his hip briefly left to hold his chest.  
Truly shocked indeed.

“Are you telling me that flowers didn’t grew towards you?”

Seriously, how he did end up with such a man he had no idea.

“You’re particularly gross tonight, what’s the occasion?”

_He was so blessed._

The other didn’t replay.  
Not using words at least.  
A soft squeeze on the hand he was holding was all that it took for him to remember.

_They didn’t need a special occasion to be in love._

And they were dancing in the blink of an eye.  
Or, well, trying to as their bodies were trained for combat, not waltz.  
But they managed,  
swirling and turning around the room,  
trying not to step on each other’s feet.  
It wasn’t that hard,  
moving as one on the notes of a tune only they could hear.  
It was like on the battlefield,  
somehow.

_Words were useless when their hearts were in sync._

Every wriggle, every twitch, was engraved in their muscle memory since the day they first met.  
Getting to know the other was as easy as remembering someone they held dear in another life,  
in another time…  
So they danced  
and danced, their breaths so close it hurt not to mingle,  
until Gabe lifted him out of the blue, making him spin in the air and oh heavens did he love that man.

Laughs were still bubbling out of his chest as he was finally safe with his feet on the ground  
-as if he would’ve been safer somewhere that wasn’t his darling’s arms-  
and he couldn’t help but to rest his forehead to its beloved half  
while trying to calm his lungs, more tired by the laughing then the dancing.

“You-ah-you know that that was off-timing, don’t you?”

“Mi sol, when is making you laugh ever off-timing?”

“Good lord where did I find someone like you”

“I believe it was at the military’s Christmas party, on a chilly night, just like this one. You were puking your guts out, if I remember correctly, inside one of the poor petunia’s vase”

He grimaced at the memory, closing his eyes as he still remembered the taste of alcohol and chocolate mint tart.  
He swore never to eat one again.

“Oh please, stop reminding me that! Why did you had to meet your future husband in such a dreadful and compromising situation?”

Gabe’s breath stopped, his heartbeat halting, and he was able to feel his lashes grazing rapidly his skin.  
One  
two  
three times.  
Then came the sudden realization.

“No”

“No what?”

One corner of his mouth slid up in a sly grin as he batted his eyelashes,  
arms still around the other’s neck as he feigned innocence.

“You can’t be serious, this was a secret, you shouldn’t know that I was gonna- “

“That you were gonna…what, exactly? Propose?”

A deep, dark scowl furrowed the man forehead while Jack idly played with the curls at the base of his nape,  
his tone light and his eyes cast down to try and hide the spark of fun glowing in his blue irises.  
When Gabe stayed silent, he decided to speak, nibbling at his lower lip before giving up a long sigh.  
That man, seriously.

“Oh, c’mon Gabe, you seriously thought I wouldn’t notice? You become rather sloppy when it comes to surprise. Especially important ones! Have you forgotten our first date and all your ‘not at all’ suspicious question about my favorite food? Well this time you left the x-ray of my _left_ hand on _our_ drawer! How could I not notice?”

He kissed him slowly,   
chastely,  
moving slowly towards his jawline and up ‘til the ear.

“Luckily for you, _I_ can keep a secret. You could almost say that I’m… _magical!_ ”

And with a twist of his wrist he made a simple, gold ring, appear from behind his left ear,  
smiling a sun kissed, love tasting, smile.  
How could anyone be mad at that,  
even if he just beat him to a marriage proposal.

“You know I love winning against you, my dear”

Finally, Gabe’s shoulders relaxed as a resigned sigh left his already smiling mouth.

“What a pest, seriously, what am I supposed to do with you?”

“Mmh I don’t know, marry me perhaps? You’d put everyone out of their misery, they’re so tired of us pining and kissing in secret. You know that Ana’s working on teaching baby Fareeha to call us both uncle?”

“But if I accept we’ll have no excuses for Gérard’s threats of inviting us to a double date! Just think of the escargot”

“The horror!”

They chuckled, eyes locked as their hold on one another seemed to get tighter and tighter,  
hands tenderly caressing all the skin they could find while their feet started to move slightly.

_Their silent melody reprising._

“Nevertheless- “

He cleared his throat, eyes flinching ever so slightly between his lover face and the ring held with now trembling fingers.  
He had wanted to be the first,  
to beat him, for once,   
to declare his feelings of affection that had roots running deep into the ground.  
As deep as to reach the core of the Earth.  
He had searched for months -if not for years- for the perfect words,  
for that inspiration that had struck so many love poets,  
and how would have thought that the answer would be lying right at the beginning?

_Everything great starts with friendship._

But why, oh why was now so difficult to speak?  
Why was his tongue betraying him so?

A gentle hand rested on his cheek, startling him  
and his worried eyes found their warm, reassuring shelter  
dripping with muted kindness and unspoken love.  
_‘I’m here’_

“ _If a superior force was to take part of my soul, why should I, the remaining one, linger behind? What’d be left would be not so dear, nor an entire thing: that day will wrought the destruction of both.  
_ Now, I know that you love being dramatic and that’s one of the -I must admit- too many things I adore about you, but… Gabriel Reyes, would you do me the honor and pleasure, to prevent that dreadful day to ever happen, by becoming my husband?”

“John Jack Morrison, look me in the eyes”

“I believe I already am”

“Then you should know the answer. Did I ever had the power or will to deny you anything?”

“Well, there was that one time- “

“Oh cállate rubio!”

It was a mess of a kiss,   
with both of them smiling and laughing as the ring fit perfectly after few attempts.  
It was just right.

“I think this is yours, and we may have had the same idea”

True, for them that was just a formality, marriage would bring nothing new to what they already had, but-  
That didn’t stop his breath from being caught up in his lungs  
and his stomach to turn into an elaborate knot at that sight.

A silver string that matched Gabe’s not only by design,  
but in the message carved inside as well.  
An answer in case anyone ever pressed them on why they fell in love…

_Because it was he, because it was me._


End file.
